


Phichit. I'm in Mexico.

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, he had two glasses of white wine, he literally cant handle alcohol, phichit is tired asf, seung gil cant handle his drinks, some fluff but eh, wasted text logs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:50:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9229400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Drunk texts logs from a wasted Seung-gil.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone and their grandma has written one of these, but it's just a one-shot. Plus, I wanted to write away this insomnia.
> 
> -
> 
> Also a gift for my bestfriend, ily, you dork

_Seung_GLEE to HamsterGod_

_3:53PM - Jan 12th Friday_

 

Seung_GLEE: Phchie8?/

 

Seung_GLEE: phchITEV!

 

Seung_GLEE: whree'd u gooooo???

 

HamsterGod: Seung-gil? It's 4am 

 

Seung_GLEE: Why'd u leaf the prty?

 

HamsterGod: Because, it was 2 am and I was tired? Have you been drinking, you normally don't text like this ._.

 

Seung_GLEE: ... no

 

Seung_GLEE: i think im in mexico

 

HamsterGod: ur not just go to bed

 

Seung_GLEE: theres a bear in my room ohichit

 

HamsterGod: thats ur jindo its not a bear

 

Seung_GLEE: is it going to eat me?

 

Seung_GLEE: i don t wana die

 

HamsterGod: ur not gonna die Seung.

 

Seung_GLEE: ITS VOMING DLOSER WHbai 

 

HamsterGod: how many glasses of wine have you had?

 

Seung_GLEE: idk

 

Seung_GLEE: prolly 2 

 

HamsterGod: wow you really cant hold your alcohol can you

 

Seung_GLEE: what u talking about? i drink all the time

 

HamsterGod: no you dont

 

HamsterGod: unless you count pink lemonade then, ya you do

 

Seung_GLEE: anywyas

 

Seung_GLEE: have i ever told you how grateful i am for u?

 

Seung_GLEE: u mean the world to me

 

Seung-GLEE: u deserve the world u prety man

 

Seung_GLEE: ty for being my friend ouhchit

 

_HamsterGod changed screen name to ouhchit_

 

Ouhchit: dw its the wine talking

 

Seung_GLEE: why do u sya this

 

Seung_GLEE: i spill my heatr out 4 u and this is how u react

 

Seung_GLEE: unbeilevable

 

Seung_GLEE: i take back everything i said about u

 

Seung_GLEE: wait no 

 

Seung_GLEE: i dotn

 

Seung_GLEE: are u still there??????//?

 

Ouhchit: ya just tired

 

Seung_GLEE: ... u cna go to sleep

 

Seung_GLEE: ill be fine

 

Ouhchit: im worried about you now

 

Ouhchit: i dont want you to randomly leave the hotel and get lost in Russia

 

Seung_GLEE: im nto that stupid

 

Ouhchit: when you're drunk you might be

 

Seung_GLEE: fukc ouhchit just go to sleep

 

Ouhchit: is that sass I smell?

 

_Seung_GLEE changed screen name to SnazzuSuengg_

 

Ouhchit: i cant wait to see your reaction to this tomorrow

 

SnazzuSuengg: wha t

 

Ouhchit: nothing gn drink some water

 

SnazzuSuengg: ur a tall glass of water 

 

Ouhchit: oh god gn Seung-Gil.

 

* * *

 

_SnazzuSuengg to Ouhchit_

 

_2:42 pm - Jan 12th Friday_

 

_SnazzuSuengg changed screen name to Seung_GLEE_

 

Seung_GLEE: Wtf happened last night?

 

Ouhchit: and sleeping beauty awakens

 

Seung_GLEE: I'm serious, Phichit. What?

 

Ouhchit: read up lmao

 

_2:53 pm - Jan 12th Friday_

 

Seung_GLEE: What the actual fuck.

 

Ouhchit: you rlly shouldnt drink Seung

 

Seung_GLEE: comment

 

Ouhchit: meh I still love you even tho you like friendzoned me up there

 

Seung_GLEE: Never let me near wine again.

 

Ouhchit: wanna get a late lunch?

 

Seung_GLEE: Yes please

 

Seung_GLEE: Meet you in the lobby?

 

Ouhchit: mhm cya

 

Seung_GLEE: <3

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on instagram @gaypaperbag


End file.
